


COURAGE, DUDES

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Epic Friendship, Gen, Illustrated, god i cant write, hey look a stupid thing, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the tale of an obstacle that only some of the most experienced can pass. A hindrance so FREAKING ANNOYING –ahem- that many people give up too soon. This is a story of determination and stamina, of bravery and patience. Well, sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	COURAGE, DUDES

America sat at his desk, hunched over it in a way that his shoulders would complain about later. But that didn’t matter. He scribbled something down and pushed the paper away, sighing. He tapped his pencil against the wooden surface, then groaned, loudly. “How the hell am I supposed to draw arms?” he asked himself.

Japan looked up from his R-18 doujinshi and frowned slightly. “Are you okay, America-san?”

America’s head snapped up and he grinned. “Japan! You can help me!”

Japan sighed and set his book down, quietly pushing his jacket over the cover.

“How can I help you?”

America pulled forward the sheet of paper and showed it to the older nation, who was peering over the former’s shoulder.

“See?” America said, jabbing his finger at it. “I’m trying to draw a hand, but I have no idea how to do the arm.”

Japan examined the drawing and tilted his head to one side.

“You need to foreshorten,” he concluded.

“How am I supposed to do that?”

And so began a lesson that America immediately got bored of.

I’m not going to go into it, but here are some of the questions America asked.

“What-“

“Yeah, but do I just put a circle around it?”

“WHERE DOES THE SHOULDER GO”

“I GIVE UP”

Hey, look. America took a picture.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *sigh*  
> I'm so lame.  
> hey look i did a drawing to go with it  
> sorry about the low picture quality, the scanner wasn't working  
> i cant draw :(


End file.
